


The Auction: Emma

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: David couldn't be happier when Emma agrees to participate in a dinner date auction for the Storybrooke Animal Shelter. He knows she'll help them raise a lot of money; he's also hoping that she'll end up on a date with someone special. Golden Swan.I wrote this 4 years ago, but just realized that I never posted it here on AO3.





	The Auction: Emma

"You have to do this, Emma. I promise it will be fun. And think about the animals. They're depending on you." David Nolan was trying his hardest to convince his daughter to participate in a special fundraiser for the Storybrooke Animal Shelter.

"Why me, David? Nobody's going to want to pay to have dinner with me. I'm not good at these things." Emma could not believe that her own father wanted to auction her off to the highest bidder. Granted, it was only for a dinner date, but Emma hated dating in general and just wasn't any good at pretending. She'd be the worst date imaginable for anyone who would bother bidding.

"Come on, Emma. Ruby's doing it. You two can have a good laugh together." David knew that his daughter would be a huge draw. She was gorgeous and smart and he saw how half the men in Storybrooke looked at her (much to his chagrin). Besides, it would be good for her. She never dated and he was sure that Sheriff Graham or August Booth would bid. She liked both of them and maybe this could actually lead to a relationship for her. She was too much of a loner and David couldn't help worrying about her. He wanted her to find someone who cared about her and wanted the best for her.

Emma felt herself being worn down. "Explain to me again how it's going to work."

"It's really very simple. You and Ruby will sit up on the stage together. I'll open the bidding on Ruby first so that you can see how it works. The opening bid will be $25. Once we have the first bid anyone in the audience will be welcome to up the bid. I'll be the auctioneer and will call the winner once it's done. They'll write a check to the shelter and then you'll have dinner with them at Antonio's the following Saturday night. The dinner will be completely arranged. You and your date simply have to show up and enjoy each other's company for a few hours. It will be painless. I've seen other towns do this and they've raised up to $1000 for one date."

Emma looked shocked. "$1000? You won't come close with me. What if nobody bids? "

"Don't be ridiculous, Emma. Both you and Ruby will have plenty of bidders." David couldn't understand why his daughter was so unsure of herself.

Emma knew she wasn't going to get out of this so she finally gave in. "OK. I'll do it. Just know that I'm not going to enjoy this no matter what you say."

David pulled his daughter close to him and kissed her on the head. "Thanks, Emma. You don't know how much this means to me."

Emma smiled. It was good to see David so happy and relieved. She wasn't going to like it, but at least she could feel good about helping him out.

"There's just one other thing." David looked at her sheepishly. "Can you help distribute the posters announcing the auction? We'd like to get every shop owner to display the signs in their windows."

Emma groaned. "What if I have Henry help you? He's much better at these things than I am."

"Great idea, Emma. I never thought of that. Henry will be the ideal one to distribute the signs. Better to leave you and Ruby out of it. Do you think you can drive him around from shop to shop?"

Emma agreed. It was the least she could do. "Sure. Just let me know when they're ready and I'll pick them up."

"Thanks, Emma. You're a real life saver."

* * *

Emma put the thought of the auction out of her head until she walked into Granny's the next morning. Ruby excitedly ran up to her and hugged her, setting Emma a bit off balance. "It's so exciting, isn't it?" Ruby gushed. "I can't wait to see who bids on us and how much we raise."

Emma managed to smile weakly in response.

"Have you seen the poster? David just dropped off a bunch." Ruby grabbed a poster and dangled it in front of Emma. "He used the photo of us from the Christmas party, the one where I'm wearing that sexy black dress and you look so adorable opening that gift from Henry."

Emma grabbed the poster from Ruby and groaned to herself. She didn't think there'd be a photo of her on it. She could feel herself blushing with embarrassment when she looked up into the last set of eyes she wanted to see at the moment.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold's eyes seemed to be laughing at her as he greeted her in his usual suggestive manner.

Emma pulled the poster to her chest. "Good morning, Gold." She didn't want him to see the poster. She didn't know why she cared, but she didn't want him to know that she was auctioning herself off to the highest bidder.

"Are you OK, Miss Swan? You look flushed." Gold actually looked concerned when he said it.

"I'm fine, Gold. I just think it's a little warm in here." Emma lied trying hard to avoid eye contact with him. The man was able to read her mind and she was not in the mood to get into it with him at the moment.

"Very well, my dear. Take care of yourself." He locked his eyes with hers before he turned to go. She felt herself turning a deeper red. What was it about that man? He had the most inexplicable effect on her. And why did she care what he would think about the auction?

"What was that about?" Ruby was staring at her, a smile playing at her lips. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had a little crush on Mr. Gold. You don't want him to know about the auction, Emma."

Emma glared at her. "What are you talking about, Ruby? Why would I care if Gold knows about the auction? It's not as if he's going to bid."

"But you'd like him to." Ruby said it simply and directly. "You don't want him think that you're willing to sell yourself even if it is for a good cause. You think he'd be jealous. You two like one another but neither of you will admit it." Ruby laughed. "Tell him about the auction, Emma. I bet he'll pay big to win a date with you."

Emma couldn't even respond. She wanted to deny it, but it was true. There was definitely something going on between her and Gold and it was more than a "crush". The thing is that he probably already knew about the auction. The man knew everything and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

* * *

Emma spent a couple of hours driving Henry around from shop to shop that afternoon to drop off the posters. Henry thoroughly enjoyed himself. He was happy that Emma was going to go on a date and he was even happier that almost every shop owner gave him candy or gum or some other unhealthy item to eat. By the time they were finished Emma was feeling much better about everything and thought that she might even have a good time.

"What about Mr. Gold's shop? We didn't stop there." She knew that he was going to point it out to her.

"I don't think Mr. Gold will want to display the poster, Henry."

"But don't you think you should ask? He might feel bad if we leave him out of it." Henry was actually worried about Gold's feelings and Emma loved him for it.

"OK. I'll talk to Mr. Gold later. I think it's best if I ask him myself."

Henry smiled. "Good idea. He seems to like you, Emma. He'll probably do it if you ask him."

* * *

Emma dropped Henry off at home and decided to go back to Gold's before she lost her nerve. She was just going to ask him to display the poster and be done with it. She didn't know why she was making herself so nervous about it.

Emma walked into his shop and the bell rang at her entrance.

Gold was at the front counter and looked up to greet her. "Good afternoon, Miss Swan. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Gold smiled genuinely at her and Emma tried to smile back in return.

"I need a favor, Gold."

"Indeed?" Gold leaned forward, apparent interest on his face.

"Not that kind of favor, Gold. I just need you to display a poster in your window. It's for a fundraiser for the animal shelter. You like animals, don't you?"

"Why of course, Miss Swan. I've known a dog or two in my day."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course. But I'd like to see it first. I like to know what I'm advertising."

Emma hesitated and then reluctantly handed over the poster to him. She could feel the heat rising to her face as he carefully read it. He looked up at her. "So some lucky young man is going to win a date with you if he's the highest bidder?"

"Yes, somebody will win the date, but I'm not sure how lucky he'll be." She almost kicked herself after she said it realizing that Gold would probably take that statement the wrong way.

"Indeed?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Swan?"

"That came out wrong, Gold." He chuckled. "I just meant that I'm not much of a dater and I won't be very good company. I'm only doing this because David begged me and I couldn't say no."

Gold laughed. "I'm sure you're wrong, Miss Swan. My guess is that half the young men in Storybrooke will be willing to pay a very steep price to spend an evening in your company and they'll enjoy every minute of it. In fact, I'm willing to bet that you have someone special in mind whom you're hoping will win. My money is on Sheriff Graham. I've seen the way he looks at you. I bet you wouldn't mind spending an evening with him."

"It's not that I'd mind an evening with him, Gold, it's just that I wouldn't want him to think it could lead to anything more."

Gold looked at her thoughtfully and Emma felt herself squirming under his gaze. "So you're telling me that there's nobody you'd like to date in this town?" Gold sounded unbelieving. Emma felt very uncomfortable so she decided to turn the tables on him.

"I wouldn't talk, Gold. I never see you out with anyone. Maybe you should bid at the auction. I bet you'd have a fun night out with Ruby." She said it without looking at him.

"Very amusing, Emma, but you know full well that if I bid it would not be for Miss Lucas." He stepped closer to her so that she could feel his presence as it started to wreak its usual havoc on her. "There's only one woman in this town who interests me and you're fully aware of it." Gold grabbed her wrist and stroked her pulse with his thumb. Emma's heart was pounding and she knew that Gold could feel her pulse racing wildly. He stroked her cheek with his hand and a surge of heat ran through her and settled between her legs. "You know I would bid for you in a minute. There's nothing I'd like more than to explore this attraction that exists between us… but I'm not going to do it unless you tell me that it's what you want."

Emma wanted to deny it, but something in his look stopped her. "This is your chance, Emma. An easy way to find out the answer to this thing that's been bothering you since we met. I've already told you how I feel. Now just tell me that you want me to bid and I'll be more than happy to oblige."

Gold put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Emma whimpered as his lips met hers and she responded without hesitation to his kiss. Waves of desire coursed through her body and she felt herself throbbing with desire. Gold suddenly pulled away and gave her a wicked grin. "Well?"

Emma blushed, embarrassed that her body had so willingly betrayed her. "Wasn't that enough of an answer for you?"

He looked at her.

"OK, Gold. I want you to bid on me and I want to know what this thing is between us and..." she moved closer to him and kissed him the same way he had just kissed her. "Does that answer your question?"

"Point made, Emma." He gave her a triumphant smile. "I look forward to our dinner. We've been denying ourselves much too long."

* * *

Emma sat in her car for 30 minutes trying to understand what had just happened. She knew she liked Gold, but she had been denying it for so long that she was now in a state of shock. She'd just invited him to bid on her and had made it pretty clear that he was the only man she was at all interested in. And then of course there was the kiss, the kisses... Well, that was her, wasn't it? She was nothing if not direct. It wasn't like her to play games and he used that to get her to admit her feelings to him. That, however, wasn't her biggest problem. She couldn't imagine how her parents and the rest of the town would react when Gold made his bid. The only one who would be happy would be Ruby.

* * *

When Emma arrived home Mary Margaret was there to greet her.

"Emma, I saw the posters on display today. I think we're going to have a huge turnout for the auction. Everyone's talking about you and Ruby. I think every single man in this town is going to turn out to bid."

Emma groaned. "I was hoping this whole thing would be quiet and low-key. You know how I hate being the center of attention."

"I know, Emma. But just think about how much money we're going to raise." Mary Margaret smiled her best mom smile at her. "And you might even end up with the perfect partner for your date. Who knows where it may all lead?"

Emma felt her stomach churning. This was going to be more difficult than she had imagined. Nobody was going to be happy when Gold won the bidding… well nobody except her of course. He wasn't the man anyone wanted her to end up with, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"You seem deep in thought, Emma. Is something bothering you?"

"I don't want any of you to get your hopes up about this auction. We have no idea who's going to bid. I'll probably end up with somebody we don't even know."

"I doubt that, Emma. I'm pretty sure there are a couple of young men in this town who are very motivated to win this date with you."

Emma knew one man who was very motivated to win and he wasn't young. His age didn't mean a thing to her, but her parents wouldn't see it the same way. He was old enough to be her father and also old enough to be their father. Emma had to laugh to herself thinking about it. Gold was going to have to deal with a lot of angry people and in some way that would be payback for his arrogance.

"What are you planning to wear to the auction?" Mary Margaret's voice brought her back to the present.

"I never thought about it. Can't I wear what I wear every day?"

"Absolutely not. You need to wear a dress and heels. What about that pretty teal dress? It shows off the color of your eyes."

"Isn't that going to be too short for me sitting up on the stage?" Emma did not relish the thought of being on display for the whole town.

"Nonsense. You're a beautiful woman and you shouldn't hide it."

Emma gave in. She was obviously not going to have any say in this whole thing so she would just go along with whatever everyone else wanted. She knew what the result was going to be and that's all that mattered to her at this point. She was nervous and yet excited to know that she and Gold had finally acknowledged what had been hanging over them for so long. And now she was anxious to see where it was going to lead.

* * *

"Did you invite him?" Ruby asked Emma about Gold as soon as they were both seated on the auditorium stage.

"Yes, he's coming." Emma answered nervously.

"You know that everyone will be talking about nothing but the two of you once he makes his bid."

"I know and I'm dreading it." Emma wasn't lying. The town would be abuzz with the news.

Ruby laughed. "I personally can't wait. I love it when the town gossips get their panties in a wad."

"It's not the town gossips that have me worried. It's my parents and my friends. You know that none of them are going to approve."

"Well they'll just have to get used to it. I have a feeling that you and Gold are meant to be."

"Yeah, Gold is convinced too."

Ruby let out a little scream. "I think you two are so cute together. I always see the sparks flying between you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is. I never said anything because I could tell you were trying to deny it. But you were so concerned about him the other day that I couldn't resist. It's obvious that he really likes you, Emma."

"OK, enough about me, Ruby. What about you? Is there someone special you'd like to see bid?"

Ruby smiled a shy smile and whispered in Emma's ear. "Dr. Whale. I have a thing for him."

Emma tried to smile but could only think about how her mother had had a one night stand with the philandering doctor. "Are you sure? He seems to have a roving eye."

Ruby giggled. "I know, but I think he really likes me and we could make it work."

Emma sighed. "Well good luck. I hope it works out for you."

* * *

Emma was looking around the auditorium. The bidding was about to start and Gold had not yet arrived. Ruby was up first so there was still time, but she'd feel better if he was there.

"Do I have an opening bid of $25 for our lovely Ruby Lucas?" David started the bidding.

"$25" It was Dr. Hopper. "$50" from Leroy. "$100" from Dr. Whale.

Emma could feel Ruby smiling. Suddenly Emma felt Gold's presence and looked up to lock her eyes with his. He had entered through the back of the auditorium and was standing behind the last row of seats. He smiled at her warmly and she smiled shyly back.

"$500" Dr. Whale. Emma was shocked. Ruby was already up to $500. She didn't know how much Gold would be willing to spend on a dinner date with her.

"$750" Dr. Hopper." "$1000" Dr. Whale. David tried to raise the stakes higher. $1000 it is to Dr. Whale.

Emma found Gold's eyes again and he winked at her. She felt reassured that he would be OK with the bidding though she didn't think her bids would go that high. Emma squeezed Ruby's hand. "Congratulations for raising so much money and for getting Whale." "Thanks, Emma. Good luck."

"And now we open the bidding for my lovely daughter, Miss Emma Swan. Do we have an opening bid of $25?"

"$25" from August Booth. "$100" Sheriff Graham. Emma looked at Gold. "$200" Graham. "$300" August.

Emma could see that Gold looked annoyed so she smiled at him reassuringly. She was sure that he was jealous and it pleased her to some extent.

"$400" Graham. "$500" August. "$600" Dr. Hopper? Emma was shocked. She saw Gold smile and shrug. "$700" Graham. "$800" August. "$900" Graham. There was a pause.

"Do I hear $1000?" David waited a few seconds.

"Twenty five Hundred Dollars"

The room let out a collective gasp as everyone turned to look at Gold. Emma blushed a deep red and Ruby jumped up and down clapping. David just stared at Gold for what seemed an eternity. Finally, he composed himself. "Going going gone to Mr. Gold for Twenty Five Hundred Dollars." David was glaring at Gold. Emma was staring at him in shock and Gold had a silly grin on his face. The room was abuzz and everyone was staring at Gold and Emma noting how they were looking at one another and not noticing anyone else.

"Would Dr. Whale and Mr. Gold make your way up to the stage to claim you prizes?" David's voice rang through the auditorium.

Gold was already on the stage talking to Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma. I guess I went a little overboard."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I still haven't recovered. What got into you?"

Gold laughed and whispered in her ear. "I think I was jealous of Graham and August."

"Gold." David's voice interrupted them. "Let me go pay, Emma. Your father is all business."

Gold started walking over to David. "What do you think you're doing, Gold? You're old enough to be her father. You don't think she wants to go out with you, do you?" David's words cut right through him.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I didn't know there was an age restriction attached to the bidding. I don't think Emma objects to having dinner with me."

"Emma, come here." David called her over. "You don't have to do this you know. I can nullify the bidding."

Emma was glaring at David. "You're out of line, David. Mr. Gold made a very generous donation just to have dinner with me. You should be happy."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to go through with this date on my account."

Gold looked at her and shrugged. Emma was having none of it. "For your information, David, I invited Mr. Gold to bid on this date. I want to have dinner with him."

David's mouth dropped open. "You invited him? Why?"

"Because I like him. End of story. Now collect your money."

Gold was looking at her in awe. She had just stood up for him - nobody ever did that… and she admitted to everyone within hearing range that she liked him. He hadn't felt this good in ages. He wrote out is check and handed it to David. "You have a remarkable daughter, Charming. Just know that I would never do anything to hurt her in any way."

David just stared unhappily at him. "I don't know what your game is, Gold, but rest assured that I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Your daughter is a grown woman, Nolan. Give her some credit. She knows how to handle me quite well on her own. I'm sure she doesn't need you to interfere in her business."

Gold walked away and stopped near Emma. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Saturday. I'm sorry that you have to deal with the fallout from this."

"Don't worry, Gold. I knew we'd get this reaction. David's just concerned about me. He'll come around by Saturday."

Gold took her hand and kissed it. She immediately felt the familiar surge of electricity run through her and she felt herself blushing. Gold smiled knowingly at her. "Till Saturday." Emma watched him go. She could feel David's eyes on her and she wondered what he was thinking. She didn't like being under so much scrutiny.

* * *

"Your father means well, Emma. He's just worried about you." Mary Margaret was trying to smooth things over between Emma and David. "It's just that it's Gold… Rumplestiltskin… it's hard for any of us to understand. We don't think you know him the way we do."

"You're wrong. I know him very well, Mary Margaret. I've made many deals with him and I know exactly how he operates. I'm perfectly capable of handling him and he knows it. That's one of the reasons we get along so well."

"Really? And what are the others?" Mary Margaret wanted to understand.

Emma hesitated. "I'm not sure how to say this to you, you being my mother and all, but we were friends before we were mother and daughter. The thing is that Gold and I have had this intense attraction for one another since the day we met. It's so overpowering that I can feel his presence if he's within 100 feet of me. It's driving me insane and I can't ignore it any longer."

"Oh my!" Mary Margaret didn't know how to react. "And Gold feels the same way?"

"Yes." Emma blushed. But he's never tried to act on it. He's insisted on waiting for me to decide what I wanted to do about it and I finally decided. It can't hurt to have this one date with him. If this is meant to be, then it will be. If not, then it's just one dinner."

"You think it's meant to be, don't you?" Mary Margaret looked at her with understanding.

"Yes. I let him kiss me the other day and then I kissed him back and I can't stop thinking about it. I've never felt this before. "

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Emma. I just hope you don't get hurt."

"Gold won't hurt me. I know it in my heart."

Mary Margaret took her hand. "I'm happy if you're happy. Your father will come around too."

* * *

"Good evening, Nolan." Gold wasn't surprised that David had answered the door. "Is Emma ready?"

"She'll be down in a minute, Gold." They stood there in silence for what seemed an eternity.

Suddenly Gold looked up and David followed his gaze. Emma was at the top of the stairs and Gold had sensed it. She came down while both Gold and David stared at her. She could feel herself blushing under their gazes. Gold walked over to the staircase and extended his hand to help her down the last few steps. "You look beautiful, Emma." Gold beamed at her. David walked over. "Yes, you look beautiful, Emma." "Thank you." Emma smiled at both of them.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat. She had followed Emma downstairs and was also dressed up, ready to go out with David.

"Good evening, Ms. Blanchard. May I say that you look very lovely this evening?" Gold was his usual gentlemanly self. David took her hand. "You look beautiful." She smiled at both of them. "Thank you."

"Should we get going?" Emma wanted to avoid the need for any small talk.

"Of course." Gold extended his arm and Emma linked hers in it.

"Don't wait up." Emma looked warningly at both David and Mary Margaret. "I don't know when I'll be home."

Gold grinned and Mary Margaret had to pinch David to keep him from responding. "Have a good time."

When they got outside, Gold looked at Emma. He had his signature smirk on his face. "So you think this date may go past the assigned time?"

Emma tried to look annoyed, but just ended up laughing. "I'm sure of it, Gold."

"Then I don't think you'll mind that I moved the dinner from the restaurant to my house."

"What? How?"

"I didn't think either of us wanted to be on display so I arranged for the dinner to be served at my house instead of at the restaurant. It was the only way I could think to assure us some privacy and a chance to actually get to know one another better. I hope you're not upset."

"No, not at all. I was dreading being in a fishbowl all night. This will be much more relaxing."

Gold caressed her cheek. "You really are very beautiful, Emma." He leaned over and kissed her. They stood looking at each other for a minute until they heard David coughing. Emma wasn't sure if he had seen them kiss but she wanted to get out of there before there could be any confrontation. She waved to them. "Have fun."

And with that she got into the car with Gold and they drove off.

* * *

"I just don't like it." David couldn't help voicing his concern to Mary Margaret.

"Listen to me, David. I know you don't want to hear this, but Emma is a grown woman with a lot of dating experience behind her. She may have had some issues with committed relationships in the past, but she's had her share of one-night stands and short-term relationships. Gold is not about to corrupt her in any way."

"Ugh… You're right. I didn't need to hear that. What could a man his age want with her?"

"The same thing a younger man would want and maybe some more important things that a younger man wouldn't even think about?" Mary Margaret tried to reason with him. "Let me tell you something. Emma likes him… she really likes him and he likes her. And… I know you don't want to hear this either… she told me that they've been attracted to one another since they met. Gold never pursued her. He waited until she was ready to act on it. I think that's very sweet and says a lot about him."

David grunted. "I'll just be happy when this night is over."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. The night would end but she was sure that it wouldn't be the end of Emma and Gold.

* * *

"Where are they?" David was scanning Antonio's looking for Gold and Emma. He saw Ruby and Whale at a corner table, but couldn't find his daughter. "Do they have another room here?"

"I don't think so. Why are we here? We can't spy on them while they're having their date."

"Don't worry, we're not staying. I just want to make sure that everything's going as planned."

David found the hostess. "Can you tell me where the other auction date, Mr. Gold and Miss Swan, are seated?"

"They're not here. Mr. Gold arranged to have the dinner served at his house. So much more romantic, don't you think?" she smiled dreamily.

"What?" David was incensed. "I can't believe him. And you told me not to worry? I told you that he can't be trusted."

"David, let's go have dinner. You need to calm down. Emma is a grown woman. I'm sure she has no problem eating dinner with Gold at his home. She's private and so is he so it's probably more comfortable for both of them." Mary Margaret was ready to bop him. He really needed to get a grip.

David calmed down a little. It was true that Emma was very private. She had dreaded the whole auction and had only agreed on his account. "OK. You're right. Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Mary Margaret sighed in relief. Finally. Maybe they could have a pleasant night together after all.

* * *

"I feel very nervous, Gold." Emma had to say it out loud. She'd been crazy nervous all day and needed to let him know. It wasn't like her at all and she wasn't sure why she was feeling this way.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too. I promise you that this will get easier. Let's not put any unnecessary pressure on ourselves, Emma. Let's just have a pleasant evening with no expectations. I've been around for over 300 years. I'm used to waiting for the things I want." He took her hand." I'm happy just to be having dinner with you. I hope you don't think I moved the dinner here for any other reasons. That's not my style at all."

"Thanks, Gold. I feel better. No expectations. Let things happen naturally." She smiled at him. "By the way, now that we got that out of the way, I'm famished. I think I was too nervous to realize it before."

Gold laughed. "That's one of the things I like about you, Emma. You have a very healthy appetite. You don't hold back." He was talking about her eating habits, but thinking about other appetites as well. He smiled to himself and Emma noticed. She knew what he was thinking and didn't really mind. He had aroused something in her so powerful that she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back if she tried. And she didn't want to.

Gold steered her into his dining room where dinner was being served. "This is beautiful, Gold. Did you arrange this or did the restaurant do it for you?" The table was set for two with tiny lights sprinkled all over making it look like a fairy land. There were vases of wildflowers and greenery. The table cloth was white and the dishes were white with gold trim.

"I arranged it, my dear. I wanted it to be something I thought you'd like."

She took his hand. "I do." It was apparent that he wanted to please her and it made her feel warm inside. She wasn't used to anyone thinking about her needs.

Dinner was excellent and Emma and Gold talked effortlessly the whole time. They were both very private people so it was surprising that they opened up to each other as much as they did. They were both hesitant to share too much, but they broached subjects that neither had spoken to anyone else about and each let the other in a little. There were many things Emma wanted to ask him and he her. But they knew that would come in time.

"Let's finish our wine in the living room, Emma. We can relax and it will be more comfortable. I think we need a break before dessert."

Emma agreed and followed him into a room with an overstuffed couch and some very comfy looking chairs. "Do you mind if I take my shoes off, Gold?"

"I don't mind at all, Emma. Feel free to take off anything you'd like. I won't object." He couldn't help laughing as he said it to her.

"Thanks, Gold. I think I will." She walked over to him and started unbuttoning his vest. "This needs to come off first. I barely have any clothing on and you're covered from head to foot. There that's better." She then moved to his tie and removed it, wrapping it around her neck as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Emma." Gold was feeling himself becoming quite aroused and didn't want her to panic. She was almost pressed against him and her fingers were lightly touching his skin as she undid every button on his shirt and pulled it out of his pants.

"I know, Gold." She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and puller her closer as he returned the kiss.

"What the?" Gold pulled away when he heard his doorbell ringing. "Who on earth can that be? I apologize, Emma. I'll get rid of whoever it is. Don't go anywhere."

Gold rushed off to the front door trying to button a few of his shirt buttons with one hand. He had dismissed the restaurant staff earlier. Had they forgotten something?

He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. David and Mary Margaret were standing there. Gold's shirt was still almost completely unbuttoned and they both stood there staring at his partially exposed chest. This did not look good.

"What are you doing here?" Gold couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I should be asking you that same question, Gold. Where's Emma? Why are you here and not at the restaurant?" David had pushed his way into the house and started looking around.

"Your daughter is in the living room. We just finished dinner and were having some wine."

"I bet you were." David was glaring at Gold.

"Would you like to see her? I assure you that she's perfectly fine. I haven't tied her up to have my way with her if that's what you're thinking."

Gold started towards the living room with David and Mary Margaret in tow.

Emma was standing with her back to them as they entered the room.

"Emma…" Gold barely got her name out when she turned around. "Did I do this right?" She was adjusting his tie around her neck and was too absorbed to notice that he wasn't alone. Gold cleared his throat. "We have company."

Emma looked up and gasped when she saw them. The heat rose immediately to her face from a combination of anger and embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

Gold laughed. "That seems to be the million dollar question tonight, Emma. Your parents are here to make sure that our dinner date is going as planned. I told them that I hadn't tied you up yet… he looked at the tie around her neck and smirked. Emma grinned back at him. Gold walked over to her and started to help her fix the tie. "Let me help you with that." He straightened it out and moved the hair that was entangled in it. He was very close to her and he knew that he was making a statement of possession to David. "This looks much better on you than it does on me." He brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Well?" Emma now turned her attention to David. "I'm fine, David. Gold and I are having a very nice time. The dinner was delicious and the company's even better." She glanced at Gold and he gave her one of his grins. David noticed every look between them, and as much as he didn't like it, he realized that they had an obvious connection that he had refused to see previously.

"Emma and I were just getting ready to have dessert. Would you like to join us?"

Emma stared at him in disbelief. Mary Margaret immediately answered. "That's very nice of you, Mr. Gold, but we don't want to interfere with your dinner." David did not agree. "We'd love to join you, Gold." He pushed his way further into the room looking defiantly at Gold and his daughter.

Emma whispered under her breath to Gold. "What are you doing?"

"It's Ok, Emma." Gold whispered back and caught her hand in his. She entwined her fingers with his and once again David noticed.

"I get it, Nolan. You're worried about your daughter and want to make sure she's OK. "

He turned to Emma. "Your father never got the chance to see you grow up so he doesn't want to let go of you. He's not ready for that yet. I get it. I let my son go once and it's the greatest regret of my life."

They all turned to stare at him. "You have a son?" David was the first to speak.

"Yes, that's why we're here in Storybrooke. I'm here to find my son and to reconcile with him after all these years. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him and worry about him hoping that he's OK. I understand why you're so protective of Emma."

Emma squeezed his hand. "So you were married once?"

"Yes, I was married before I became the Dark One. My wife wasn't happy with our life and left me for another man. The worst part of it was that she abandoned our son when she left me. I raised him alone from the time he was 6 until I lost him when he was 14."

"What happened, Gold?" David had a look of compassion in his eyes.

Gold looked down. "It's a long story. Suffice it to say that I became the Dark One to save him from the Ogre Wars, only to lose him when I became drunk with my powers. I've been trying to find him for over 300 years. When Emma broke the curse she gave me the chance to find my son again. She's given me a second chance in more ways than she knows."

They all had a million more questions to ask but could tell it wasn't the right time. Emma moved closer to him and he put his arm around her. David winced. He didn't think he was ever going to get used to this.

"Enough about me. I'm sure we all have our stories to tell. Let's move into the kitchen. I need to set up a few things to get dessert ready and I can use some help."

They all followed him still thinking about his son.

"Ooooh! I love your kitchen, Mr. Gold. Everything is state-of-the-art." Mary Margaret's enthusiasm was a welcome change to the somber mood. "Do you cook much?"

"Yes, I do in fact. I learned to cook raising a son and it's a bit of a hobby for me being alone as I always am." He moved to the counter. "The restaurant sent us a beautiful chocolate ganache cake, Nolan. My kudos to you for arranging a flawless meal. But, I know how much Emma loves ice cream, so I bought all the fixings for us to make our own sundaes. If you'd be so kind as to get the ice cream out of the freezer, I'll gather the other fixings. Mary Margaret and Emma, there's whipped cream and strawberries in the refrigerator. Gold took out chopped walnuts, m&m's, chocolate sprinkles, hot fudge, oreo cookie crumbs, cherries... once everything was arranged on the counter he smiled warmly at Emma. "I hope this meets your approval, my dear."

"This is very sweet of you, Gold. I can't believe you went through so much trouble for me." She met his eyes.

"It was no trouble at all." He moved closer to her, put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I'm more than happy to do anything you like if it gives you pleasure." Emma felt a thrill course through her body and felt herself blush.

"I have no doubt of it, Gold." She whispered back.

David and Mary Margaret both saw her blush. Mary Margaret turned away, but David just stared. What was Gold saying to her? Emma evidently didn't mind, but he didn't like it… not one bit.

They finally all had their sundaes made and settled into the living room to eat. David set up tray tables for them and they all actually began to enjoy each other's company and have fun. David was more excited than Emma about the ice cream and Gold promised that he could take home a nice big piece of the cake when he left. Mary Margaret was complimenting Gold on his kitchen and talking about cooking and Emma was just happy to see her parents actually relaxing a bit in Gold's presence. Maybe it had been a good idea to ask them to stay.

"Listen, Nolan." Gold's tone immediately caught Emma's attention even though she was engaged in a conversation with Mary Margaret. "I understand why you're so dead set against me spending time with Emma so I want to be clear about my intentions. I'm not a heartless monster who wants to ravish the fair maiden. I know I'm a lot older than she is, I know I'm the Dark One, but I truly like your daughter. I know this may be hard for you to believe, but women both young and old come on to me every day. I'm rich, I'm powerful, I have a wicked reputation - and that's attractive to a lot of women whether you believe it or not. I would have no trouble finding a woman to warm my bed if that's what I was looking for. Your daughter is the only woman who has interested me at all in more years than I can remember. She's intelligent, honest, resourceful, loyal, fair… she's not afraid of me, she's not intimidated by me and she doesn't take any BS from me. I'm pretty much in awe of everything about her."

"Do you want me to believe that your intentions are strictly platonic?"

"You know that's not what I'm saying. I'm a man and your daughter's a beautiful woman, Charming. And I know that this is something that you don't want to hear, but we have a powerful attraction to one another that neither of us can explain. Neither one of us sought this out. It's just the way it is. Don't be angry at her and don't look at me as though I'm some kind of pervert. My feelings for her are genuine. I care about her and I don't want to see her hurt in any way. And she's very hurt right now by the way you're acting."

David was taken aback. He was surprised by how candid Gold had been with him even though he didn't want to hear anything about this attraction that was so obvious when you saw the two of them together. "OK, Gold. I hear you. I'll try to be more reasonable. Just know it's very hard for me. She's my little girl, all grown up, and you're not exactly the knight in shining armor that I always envisioned for her."

"I know that, David, and believe me, I wouldn't wish myself upon anyone. But as we both know, Emma will decide what Emma wants. She's not about to let anyone, you or me included, make any decisions for her."

Mary Margaret and Emma had pretended to be engaged in other conversation but they had heard every word. Emma had a lump in her throat hearing what Gold had to say about her.

"I heard all of that, Gold." Emma interrupted them. She leaned over and took his hand. "Thank you." She then looked at David. "Thanks for trying to understand."

She then looked back at Gold. "So who are all these women? Anyone I know?" Gold laughed. She had managed to lighten the mood and get things back on track. "Hang around for a while and you'll see for yourself." Gold teased her.

"I think I did already. That waitress tonight was flirting with you the whole time. You didn't seem to notice."

Gold grinned. "I ignored her. That's what I do."

They all laughed. "I would have paid to see that, Gold." David seemed amused.

They continued to have a few laughs and some light conversation until Mary Margaret got David's attention. It was time for them to go; she was sure they had already overstayed their welcome.

"Well, I think we're going to head out. Thank you so much for everything, . It was a lovely of you to invite us to join you."

"It was my pleasure."

"Yeah, thanks, Gold. I appreciate it." David shook his hand and turned to Emma. "Do you want to come home with us?"

Gold put his arm around Emma's waist. "Thanks, David, but I think you know the answer. Gold and I aren't done with our evening." She felt him tighten his grip on her and pure desire coursed through her veins.

David reluctantly turned to leave. He put his arm around Mary Margaret and they walked to their car.

"And don't wait up and don't worry about me, please. I'm in good hands here." She couldn't resist saying it as they turned back into the house.

"That was rather wicked of you, my dear." Gold was smirking.

Emma grinned mischievously. "I know. All kidding aside, Gold, thanks for doing that and thanks for what you said about me. I think David even appreciated it as much as he didn't want to hear some of the things you said."

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Emma looked at his shirt. "Wasn't I helping you get more comfortable?"

"Is that what you were doing? I thought you were helping me get more aroused." He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it.

Emma was already unbuttoning his shirt again. This time she pushed it away from his chest and moved her hands over his bare skin. Gold moaned and hardened more. She was now close enough to him to feel his arousal and started licking one nipple and teasing the other with her fingers. He pushed his hips forward in response and she continued licking and touching him. Gold caressed her back and pushed into her. She lowered her hand and cupped him through the fabric of his pants. "Emma." Gold's voice was a rasp.

She looked up at him and he kissed her hungrily. His tongue sought hers as his hands moved to cup her breasts. Her nipples were hard and erect and he caressed them through the fabric of her dress and bra. She whimpered and he moved his hands down to the hem of her dress and yanked it up slightly. He stopped and looked at her for approval. "Take it off, Gold." He willingly obliged pulling the dress over her head in one movement.

He stepped back from her "Let me look at you, Emma. You're so beautiful." She stood there in a lacy black bra and panties. Her body was perfectly proportioned and Gold drank her in. He dipped one finger into the cleavage between her breasts and lightly stroked her skin. The bra unclasped from the front and he deftly unhooked it baring her breasts to him. Gold groaned his approval and caressed her nipples with his thumbs making the hard peaks tauten even more. Emma whimpered and writhed under his touch. His mouth next sought her right nipple and he licked it until Emma let out a little cry and then he took it into his mouth and sucked on it. Emma cried out again and he moved his attentions to her other breast. Emma grasped his head in her hands and whimpered and cried as waves of desire coursed through her, settling in the throbbing area between her legs. "You like that, Emma?"

"Yes…"She could barely answer. Gold pushed her back a few feet and down onto one of his cushioned chairs. "Lean back." She leaned back so that her butt was on the edge of the seat and Gold pulled her panties off of her, leaving her fully naked before him. The way he looked at her made her even more aroused and she put her feet up on the chair and opened herself up wide to him. "Anything you want, Emma. I love pleasing you." With that he gently opened her up with his fingers and lowered his mouth on her. She let out a cry and he sucked her in response. She cried out again and he began to tease her with his tongue, exploring every fold of skin while occasionally grazing her clit. Every time he made contact with her clit she arched her back and whimpered, begging him to zero in on that one spot. Eventually he took pity on her and concentrated on pushing her over the edge. He pressed his tongue against her clit and licked it with the flat of his tongue until she was crying out. He continued torturing her as she writhed under him. He finally covered her clit with his mouth and sucked on it while teasing it with his tongue. She held his head down and arched against him crying out as she finally succumbed to an intense orgasm that brought her to tears. Gold stayed with her until she stopped moving.

"That was amazing, Gold." Emma stroked his hair as he still lay between her legs. "Take your pants off, Gold. I want to see you."

Gold got up and did as she requested. He stood over her fully erect and much larger than she could have imagined. "Let me touch you." Emma moved forward and took him in her hand and he moaned loudly. She saw the tiny bit of fluid fall from the tip so she put her tongue on him to lick it off. "Emma," his voice was a growl. "I want to be in you. "She ignored him and closed her mouth around the head of his cock and teased it with her tongue. It felt so good that he didn't want to stop her. "Let me suck you off, Gold. I really want to. You can be in me later."

She put her hands on his shaft and continued licking and sucking the head. Gold felt himself losing control. Emma next took almost all of him in her mouth and began to move back and forth on him sliding her tongue against him with each movement. Gold began to thrust against her movements. He took her head in his hands helping her increase the speed of her movements. He couldn't take his eyes off her mouth – it was so hot and wet on him. She suddenly paused and concentrated on the head with her tongue making him strain wildly against her. "Take me all the way in again, Emma. Fast and deep. Don't stop." She did as he requested and he cried out as he came in her mouth. She sucked him as he spurted into her. He eventually pulled away and collapsed on the chair next to her. "Thank you, Emma. That was incredible."

Emma put her leg over him and started kissing him passionately. He chuckled. "That aroused you, didn't it?" He put his right hand between her legs and slipped two fingers into her. "You're dripping wet my dear. You don't know how exciting that is to me. "He began to move his fingers in and out of her. "Do you want my mouth on you again?" Emma almost felt embarrassed. "Yes. Please."

"Your wish is my command." He lowered himself to the floor between her legs and licked her clit and licked it until she was screaming out and arching against him. He increased the pressure and speed and licked her over the edge. Her body shuddered under him and she collapsed back onto the chair. He kissed her again and again and then looked up at her. "I don't think we're done yet. Would you like to spend the night?"

"Yes." Her voice was husky and her eyes filled with lust.

"Let's go up to my bed. You look like you could use some rest and it's more comfortable there."

They climbed the stairs and fell into bed together. Gold cradled her in his arms and covered them with a sheet.

"Gold." "What it is, my dear?" She took his hand and kissed it and placed it over her heart. Then she fell into a deep sleep. Gold felt his own heart beating in rhythm with hers. He pulled her closer, kissed her on the top of her head and fell off to sleep with her.

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning to find Gold still wrapped around her. She felt his erection pressing into her and she smiled to herself. She felt content and happy, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"What are you smiling about, sweetheart?" Gold's lilting accent sent little shivers down her spine.

"You and me… us." It was the simple honest answer.

Gold growled into her ear, pulled her closer and thrust against her. His hands moved to her breasts and he caressed her nipples with his thumbs. Emma whimpered and arched her back in response. He nibbled on her earlobe and neck and moving down to her shoulder. Emma continued to moan succumbing to the desire building in her. Gold trailed his right hand down her body stopping right above her center. Emma moaned a little and he put his hand on her and gently stroked her clit. Emma cried out and moved her body against him. "You're dripping wet, darling. I love how responsive you are." He said it as he dipped two fingers into her and she gasped at the sensation. "I want you in me, Gold."

"Me too, darling. I want that more than anything." Emma shifted her position so that she was now facing him. "Lie back, Gold." He did as she requested and she straddled him holding herself up above his very erect cock. She took him in her hand and guided him into her as she lowered herself slowly on him. He was larger than she expected and she stopped to allow herself to accept him a little at a time. Gold was groaning as she finally lowered herself completely on him. He filled her in a way that made her feel complete, as though their bodies belonged together. She'd never felt this way before. "We're the perfect fit, darling." Gold said what she was thinking.

Emma began to slowly ride him raising and lowering herself on him first a little at a time and then establishing a rhythm with him that was faster and wilder. She raised herself almost completely and then lowered herself so that her clit made contact against his body. She could feel herself building and building. Gold was thrusting in her and he moaned in response to her movements. He watched her body raise and lower onto him and it excited him to see them joined together. She was so hot and wet and tight that he didn't know how long he would last. Emma started to feel herself getting close so she increased her speed and Gold grabbed her waist to help her control her movements. He could feel himself approaching the edge and then her body started contracting around him, pumping the semen right out of him as her whole body shuddered as she came. He let out a groan and continued to thrust into her several more times until he was completely spent. Emma collapsed onto his chest. He was still in her and wanted to stay that way forever.

Gold pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. They lay together silently wrapped in their own thoughts.

"So what do you think, my dear? Did our date give you the answers you were seeking?" Gold rubbed her back and kissed her head again."

"It told me that I need more answers, Gold. "

He chuckled. "I bet you do. As do I. I think it best that we continue these dates indefinitely. What do you think?

"I agree. Indefinitely and often." Emma smiled at him and he smiled in return.

"What about your parents?"

"They'll just have to learn to accept it. Think about it, Gold. They've just been introduced to the idea of me and you. Think about how long it took for me to come around and I was actually attracted to you."

She laughed at the thought of it and he laughed in return.


End file.
